


TMI

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [30]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Miles really does <i>not</i> want to know certain things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

As he was leaving, Miles turned in the doorway. “Julian, do me a favor.”

“Yes?”

“Never ask me to fix your replicator again. Get one of the junior engineers, or have Jadzia do it for all I care. Just... don't call _me_ about it ever again, all right?”

“Uh... sure.”

“It's just... there are limits to what I want to know about my friends' late night replicating history. Understand?” He smiled tightly, and then stomped down the corridor before Julian could come up with a reply of more than: “huh?”

Then he connected the dots. “Garak!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. My word counter sucks balls.


End file.
